Important and constant goals of the computer industry include higher performance, lower cost, increased miniaturization of components, and greater packaging density for integrated circuits (“ICs”). As new generations of IC products are released, the number of IC devices needed to fabricate them tends to decrease due to advances in technology. Simultaneously, the functionality of these IC products increases. For example, on the average there is approximately a 10 percent decrease in components required for every IC product generation over a previous generation having equivalent functionality.
Semiconductor package structures continue to become thinner and ever more miniaturized. This results in increased component density in semiconductor packages and decreased sizes of the IC products in which the packages are used. These developmental trends are in response to continually increasing demands on electronic apparatus designers and manufacturers for ever-reduced sizes, thicknesses, and costs, along with continuously improving performance.
These increasing requirements for miniaturization are particularly noteworthy, for example, in portable information and communication devices such as cell phones, hands-free cell phone headsets, personal data assistants (“PDA's”), camcorders, notebook personal computers, and so forth. All of these devices continue to be made smaller and thinner to improve their portability. Accordingly, large-scale IC (“LSI”) packages incorporated into these devices, as well as the package configurations that house and protect them, must also be made smaller and thinner.
In IC packaging, in addition to component size reduction, surface mount technology (“SMT”) has demonstrated an increase in semiconductor chip density on a single substrate (such as a printed circuit board (“PCB”)) despite the reduction in the number of components. SMT is a method used to connect packaged chips to substrates. With SMT, no through-holes in the substrate are required. Instead, package leads are soldered directly to the substrate surface. This results in more compact designs and form factors, and a significant increase in IC density and performance. However, despite these several reductions in size, IC density continues to be limited by the space or “real estate” available for mounting chips on a substrate.
One method to further increase IC density is to stack semiconductor chips vertically. Multiple stacked chips can be combined into a single package in this manner with a very small surface area or “footprint” on the PCB or other substrate. This solution of stacking IC components vertically has in fact been extended to the stacking of entire packages upon each other. Such package-on-package (“PoP”) configurations continue to become increasingly popular as the semiconductor industry continues to demand semiconductor devices with lower costs, higher performance, increased miniaturization, and greater packaging densities. Continuing substantial improvements in PoP solutions are thus greatly needed to address these requirements.
Unfortunately, limitations of current PoP packing techniques can interfere with the ready incorporation and utilization of existing die and package configurations. It can also interfere with and limit the development of necessary increases in the input/output (“I/O”) connections that are needed and that need to be accommodated within such PoP packages as they grow ever more complex with ever increasing functionality and capability.
Thus, a need still remains for an integrated circuit packaging system including smaller, thinner, lighter, less-expensive integrated circuit PoP systems when incorporating existing and increasingly complex die and package configurations. In view of the ever-increasing need to improve integration and cost reduction, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is critical that answers be found for these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.